Popularity
by Flying Muffins
Summary: When Annabeth attends Goode high school she expects to hang out with Percy and Rachel. She does not expect the three most popular girls to take her under their wing. Based slightly of Mean Girls, here is a story of Percabeth, shopping and gossip. Rated T.


**Okay, you all know I did something with 13 going on 30, kind of. So now, in the glorious tradition of chick flicks I based something off Mean Girls (lol, maybe I'll do 27 dresses next ha ha) Except their not really mean, Annabeth just gets caught up in the whole popularity thing (hence the title) Erm... yeah major Percabeth :) Might be some Rachel bashing cause it's mostly Annabeth's view of the world. We all know she's not much off a Percabeth threat anyway... ha... Any way, I promised my cousin that I would advertise for her site, if that's allowed, if it's not... please don't hurt me! I couldn't find it in the rules so I'm not sure... anyway... it's a Percy Jackson Role Play! It's not totally done yet, but PM me if you want the URL! PS, and if you haven't noticed I changed my Pen Name!  
**

Annabeth sighed, this _was _what she had wanted. And it would be cool to see Percy, maybe she could even keep him out of too much trouble. But that meant Rachel would be there and Rachel annoyed her. She crinkled her nose and double checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was... normal, her eyes were... shiny and her clothes were... decent. That was fine with Annabeth. Bobby wandered into her room for the nth time that morning.

"Do you know where my sneakers are?" he asked. Annabeth sighed, again.

"No, I do not. Have you asked Matty yet?" Bobby looked at her blankly for a minute before turning. "Matt! Have you seen my sneakers?"

"Annabeth?" he step mother called. "You're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry up!"

"OK, let me just grab my stuff." she yelled back, picking up the light blue back pack her father had gotten her. All her books and folders were labeled in neat, tiny cursive: Annabeth Andromeda Chase. She slipped on a soft cotton lavender colored jacket over her red tee and brushed off her jeans just in case. She put her blonde hair in a loose ponytail and shut her door carefully. She nearly tripped all the way down the stairs in anticipation. Why did her dad have to move in the middle of the year? In the kitchen, Karyn, her step mother was making Matt and Bobby lunch.

"Morning dear, do you want a lunch or some money for the cafeteria?" she asked. She spread some peanut butter on half a sandwich.

"Well, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are great, but I'm going to miss the bus if I don't get outside soon, so I'll just buy something, I have some change..." Annabeth said, dashing for the door.

"Okay, have fun!" Karyn said. Annabeth said goodbye and set out to walk to the bus stop. When she got there there was one other person there. She swore it was something like Grover's twin, was it a satyr? Maybe. Bus #34 came about 10 minutes later and she stepped on gratefully. She spotted Percy immediately, his hair, which his mother must have made him brush, was just as messy as ever. His breath was condensing on the window. He was fast asleep. Annabeth shook her head and plopped down next to him.

"Seaweed brain?" she asked, placing her hand over his. He woke with a start. Percy reached into his pocket, presumably for Riptide.

"Percy, it's just me, don't freak out!" she said. Percy lowered his hand as his eyes widened.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Um... yeah, didn't you get my email?" she said.

"Er... I don't really check my email..." he muttered. Annabeth rolled her eyes, did this guy have a social life? "So why are you here again?"

"My dad got a job at NYU and he took it so we all packed up and relocated here." she said. It was quite a relief to be within a reasonable distance of camp. And Goode high school seemed promising. "How's everything?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's the calm before the storm I think, but we're prepared, even Nico agreed to be kept under tabs. My mom insisted he stay with us and she's driving him to the middle school down the block. He's a little pissed but I think he'll get over it. Grover says the camp is uneasy, there's been a bunch of disappearances, but it isn't loud it's... hushed up." he said carefully. Annabeth frowned. However the next stop distracted them both. The house was gigantic, the front lawn all weedless and perfect. Dare mansion was something to behold. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, however, was not. The red headed girl, with her jeans and baggy sweatshirt did not compliment the beautiful background. Annabeth glared through the bus window, but composed herself. She actually didn't mind Rachel... as long as she was 10 feet away from Percy. Annabeth didn't know why she felt so... protective. She concluded to herself that it was that it was that she didn't want him to get hurt. How wrong she was. Rachel grabbed the seat across from them.

"Hey Perce... oh hey Annabeth, don't you live in Cali?" Rachel said, plopping down._ Perce? _Annabeth thought, _No one calls him Perce, not even his MOTHER._ Her reply sounded forced.

"Yeah, we did, but my father got a job here, so we moved back."

"Oh, cool, so you're in 10th grade too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, 10th grade." Annabeth nodded.

"Awesome! Just avoid the biology teacher, he's no monster, except when it comes to grading. So unfair!"

"Whatever, it's so awkward having your son to be stepfather as an English teacher. Then he reports it all to mom. I have no privacy." Percy complained.

"Do we ever?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess not. Kind of weird to know someone could be watching you in the shower or something." he said. Annabeth and Rachel looked at him, then, amazingly at each other.

"EW!" they exclaimed.

"That's disgusting!" Rachel cried.

"I would not want my father dropping in on my wedding night either..." Percy continued.

"Seaweed brain, shut up before I make you." Annabeth scolded.

"Alright, whatever, we're almost at school."

**Hope you liked! And no flames please, they're stupid and rude, so keep your thoughts to yourselves! **


End file.
